The above sports implements all have long handles or portions. These long handles or portions must be made strong, light and easy to use. Further, when these implements are used, the long handles or portions deform or bend under external stresses, and are therefore easily damaged. In the case of baseball bats, for example, the bat part which is a long handle sometimes breaks and flies off. The long handle must therefore be made of a flexible but strong material so that said damage does not occur.
In order to satisfy this need, the materials of these long handles or portions conventionally contained tough fibers to strengthen them, or consisted of special metals.